


The internship

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Car Accidents, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Foster Care, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Multi, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter Parker’s aunt is killed whilst he’s out as Spiderman. After being sent to an awful foster home and meeting Tony Stark, how will his life change?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	The internship

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!!! Mentions of blood, underage non-con and character death!
> 
> Also I wrote this all in my notes on my phone so if it looks weird.. oops

A flash of red flies past the Avengers. Steve spots it first, noticing the webs before the person. They were struggling to defeat their latest threat so, naturally, Spiderman chose to join in. Tony waved to the vigilante as he landed next to him. It wasn’t the first time the Superhero had joined them. 

“What’s up Underoos?” Tony quipped, laughing at the way the man seemed to be annoyed.

“I told you to stop with that nickname. It’s degrading, really.” Peter chucked, as if they weren’t all in danger. “But I know it’s hard for you, Tincan. Also, why Iron man? The suit is not even iron? To think that they call you the smartest man in the world.” 

“It’s really not the time for squabbling,” Captain America sighed, “If you didn’t notice- the ‘things’ are getting an upper hand on us.” 

“Yeah- you’re probably right Cap,” Peter smirked, giving him a fake salute. 

The team worked hard. They fought thousands of the random creatures that were coming out of a portal. They fought left, right, up and down until they were out of breath. Tony finally clocked on that it felt like a hive mind and that they should focus on killing the source. Picking Peter up, the duo flew up to the top of the building where a big satellite was. Tony snapped the thing in half. Peter saw that the man was celebrating but he sensed a bullet heading directly at them. Peter did what he had to do, standing directly in front of Tony. The bullet was targeted so he couldn’t simply move him out the way otherwise it would just change direction. Groaning, Peter felt the bullet in his stomach. Immediately, he felt the pain. 

“Shit-,” Tony shouted. “Why the fuck did you do that for?” 

Peter started to climb down the building, not caring about the pain in his stomach. He had been shot before and his super healing could deal with it just fine. So he started to swing away before Tony could even realise what was happening. He tried to stop Peter but it fell into empty ears. 

“I know you have a whole thing about your identity but you need help!” Tony shouted after him, worried. 

Natasha questioned Tony as they got back to the jet. “Have you noticed he only ever comes to missions around the Queens area?” 

“I think we have more pressing questions right now. Why does he refuse to accept help? He could be bleeding out and dead right now all because he took a bullet for me.” Tony said, guilty.

Natasha shrugged. “I’ve researched him before. He has some super healing abilities. He’s probably been shot before.”

“That doesn’t help.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“I’m with Tony.” Steve nodded. “He reminds me of Iron Man himself. Too stubborn to accept help..he could be your brother.” 

Bruce, who had just transformed back into himself, agreed. “More like son. Don’t you think he sounds like he’s on the young side. I’d say about 24?” 

Clint continued the conversation. “Have you guys ever heard of a secret identity? Of course you wouldn’t understand, Stark. You kept your secret for a total of 1 hour at most. He’s not going to accept help because then we find out who he is.” 

Meanwhile, Peter cleaned up his gunshot wound surrounded by the posters of the man he just defended. He went to say goodnight, after he bandaged his stomach, to his Aunt but was concerned when she wasn’t there. He hoped that it just meant she just stayed on with her shift at the hospital. She usually calls to let him know, Peter thought, so he decided to call her phone just to check. Someone picked up straight away.

“Is this a relative of Mrs Parker?” The woman on the phone asked.

“Um, yes? I’m her nephew. Is she okay?” Peter asked.

“Uh... is there an adult around, kid?” The woman said, Peter could hear in her voice that it was bad news. He had heard plenty of that in his life. 

“No.. it’s just me and my Aunt.” Peter said. “Please tell me she’s okay. I- I can’t do this again.” 

“Oh... kid. I’m so sorry.” 

Peter broke down. He’s heard those words so many times. His parents, Ben and now May. 

“Please tell me that you’re joking. P-Please. Oh- s-shit,” Peter was sobbing. His hand shaking as he held the phone to his ear.

“She died on impact, kid. She was in a car accident on the way home. I’m so so sorry. She’s at the hospital she worked at. You should come and say goodbye.” 

Peter hung up. He ran straight to her room and sobbed into the bed sheets. He called Ned straight away.

“Peter?” Ned sighed. “It’s late.. Is it Spiderman related? You okay?” 

Peter just cried. He heard his friend speaking but he couldn’t get himself to say anything. 

“Pete- talk to me, dude! Please!”

“I-I’ts May. S-She’s dead. I need to go and say goodbye.” Peter managed to say in between the sobs.

“Shit. I’ll grab mum and dad and we’ll take you down to the hospital.” Ned said, his voice sympathetic. 

That’s how Peter found himself in the back of the Leeds’ new car. Ned was comforting him, one arm around Peter shoulders. His parents were staring at Peter with sympathy. They arrived at the hospital quickly and were taken to May’s room. Peter collapsed as he looked at her.

“Oh M-May-,” He cried, gripping the edge of the bed. “Not you as well. P-Please wake up.” He put a hand on her arm. “Wake up! Please! I love you!” 

May didn’t stir, she was frozen. Her skin was cold. Peter cried so hard that it hurt. He hugged her. The last hug he ever gave her. He was escorted out of her room as the nurses said their own goodbyes. May was such a loved member of their community. Every single person who met her was going to miss her awful cooking and beautiful smile. 

“S-She always wanted to be cremated.” Peter said, burying his face in his hands. “She-she , I can’t do this-,” 

Peter ran back to their apartment and packed all of the important things, knowing he’d be moved into some sort of orphanage when they figured out he was on his own. He grabbed May’s favourite jacket alongside Ben’s. He grabbed his father’s watch and the picture of his parents. He looked at the stuff he picked up and was reminded it was all he had left of his family. He also filled one of the empty photo books with photos of him and May, some with Ben. Packing some clothes ontop of it, his Spiderman suit and his phone charger, he was ready. Peter slept in May’s bed that night. He ignored every message Ned sent him and spent the evening crying from a gunshot wound and the loss of his only family member. 

Peter flinched from the knock at the door. A lady in a formal dress approached him. He opened it, sighing. 

“Are you from social services?” He asked. She nodded. “I’ve already packed.”

“I’m so sorry Peter.” The woman said, “You can take as much time as you want to say goodbye to the apartment.” 

Peter took in the smell of the burnt lasagne that May tried to make for him the night before the crash. He stared at all the photos and his room. He cried as he sat on the bottom of his bunk bed. So many good memories came back to haunt him and he was just reminded that it would hard to ever be happy again. 

He followed the lady. “You don’t need to tell me how sorry you are. I’m used to the speech.” Peter mumbled. His two backpacks were placed into the back of the car and he never saw the apartment again.

Two months later, Peter had settled into the group home. It was hard. Every time he smelt the perfume that May used he would break down. Every time he’d walk past their apartment block on the way to school, his heart would break. He’d spent hours out as Spiderman. He got more reckless, more injuries. He just didn’t care. He knew Ned was worried but he was just so exhausted. His new guardians didn’t seem too bothered about him. They’d tell him off if he cried too loud or if he took too much food. They didn’t care if he spent all night outside or if he came back with blood all over his body but they gave him a roof over his head. He missed May. He missed feeling happy. 

Peter sat with Ned in their AP physics class, his face void of emotion. Their teacher handed out a slip of paper. His class erupted in cheers, making Peter flinch. He looked down at the paper and saw their class had been chosen to go to Stark Industries on a school trip. Only one class every few months ever got the privilege to go. Peter sighed, not too bothered. He had no care for anything at the moment. If this was two months ago then he would’ve been over the moon but how could he be happy without May, it would be selfish of him. Ned turned to him with a grin so he pretended to smile. 

“Did you see what it says Pete?” Ned asked, pointing to a bit of the paragraph.

“What?” Peter asked. His voice was small and quiet.

“It says- that, uh, it was the project of ‘Peter Parker’ that brought attention to the school. When did you send something in?” Ned asked.

Peter thought back, barely remembering what he sent in. He was sat with May one evening whilst working on building his own computer from some scraps when she suggested that he should apply for the competition to win a school trip for your class. He didn’t think that he’d be good enough but she did it for him. 

“E-Excuse me-,” 

Peter jumped up from his desk, running out of the room. He ignored the call of his teacher and his best friend and ran straight to the bathroom. He threw up into the toilet, his whole body shaking. He was sobbing. Before he knew that time had passed, the lunch bell rang.

He walked with his head down back to the classroom. Grabbing his bag and the slip of paper, he tried to slip out of the room before his teacher could grab his attention. He failed, however, as Mr Harrington called him over.

“Peter?” He asked, as the young boy sat down in front of him. “I wanted to congratulate you on your work and let you know how proud of you I am. You’ve been through so much.. uh, we- all of us at the school- just wanted to let you know that we’re here for you. If you ever need any help...,” 

Peter had already started crying. He wiped the tears with one hand. “Y-Yeah, I know. Thank you... s-sir. I, uh, appreciate it. It’s been... hard. So, um, yeah.”

“You’ve done so well, Pete. You’re incredibly strong. I can see Ned waiting for you outside so I won’t keep you for longer.” He said, smiling at him.

Peter got up and threw his bag over his back. As he placed his door on the handle, his teacher called for him.

“Oh and Pete?” When he noticed the boy was looking. “If you ever need to talk..? You know where my classroom is.” 

Peter went back home that evening feeling a lot better then he did that morning. For the first time since May, he felt happy. He went back into the house and saw his foster mum standing in the kitchen. 

“I’ve made you dinner. We’re going out tonight so, uh, don’t go rooting through the cupboards. That’s all you’re getting.” She said. “See you later. If you go out.... get back before 2 or whatever.” 

Peter nodded, grabbing the plate. He took it up to his room and sighed. Nothing looked like his old room. If he closed his eyes he could see the old posters on his wall, he could remember how he’d sit with May and play board games until one of them admitted defeat. His good mood changed quickly as he finished his meal, his enhanced metabolism asking for more. He called Ned as he tried to get his mind away from it all. 

The field trip was a week later. The whole class climbed into the bus and wouldn’t stop talking about how excited they all were. He could hear every whisper, every heart beat and every movement. Ned, Peter and MJ sat in a row, Peter on the end. He stared out the window as his other two friends talked. He wanted to go home. He didn’t want to be outside. He just wanted to fall asleep and forget. He left himself drift of and before he knew it they were there. 

He was awoken by Ned shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the massive tower in front of them. He could see Pepper Potts standing in front of the door with a box of passes. His heart dropped. He realised that he was entering Stark Industries and that if he met the man he might recognise his voice. He let himself fall to the back of the group next to Mr Harrington. 

“Hello,” Miss Potts said, putting her hand out to shake Peter’s as they got to the end of the line. 

Peter flinched back a little. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh. Uh- sorry,” He stuttered. 

He blinked his eyes back open and frowned as he noticed the concerned eyes of the woman. She was looking up at his teacher and both of them shared that look of concern.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Peter said, composing himself. He took her hand and shook it. 

She put the box in front of Peter. He didn’t miss how she passed everyone else one of the passes but how she let Peter pick out one himself. He took one slowly and looked up at her as to confirm if he could keep walking. He caught up to Ned but still heard the conversation the CEO and his teacher had.

“I didn’t mean to scare the boy. Is he going to be okay?” Pepper asked. He could hear the genuine concern clear in her tone of voice. 

“He’s been through a lot. Kid’s parent died when he was young and he lived with his Uncle and Aunt. Uncle was shot last year and now his Aunt had been killed in a car accident two months ago. He’s the smartest kid I know and he’s so strong. In fact.. it was his project that brought us here today.” Mr Harrington explained.

“Ah. Peter Parker? I remember. Tony chose that one. He was incredibly impressed. I believe that he told me he wants to meet the boy. He must be so strong to go through all of that at such a young age..”

Peter’s eyes grew wide from the other side of the room. He didn’t want to see Tony Stark as Peter Parker. He didn’t want everyone to pity him, to be scared to say anything. He didn’t want to feel. 

The tour guide met the group after Pepper gave them a welcome speech. Peter smiled tightly as he saw just how excited his best friend was. 

They went down to the avengers museum. Peter’s lips turned up into a small smile at everything in front of them. He saw the first prototype of Cap’s shield and recalled all the time he had talked to the man on missions. He stared at it and started thinking of everything that had happened. He turned the corner and froze when he saw a prototype of one of his web shooters. His old mask was attached to the wall. A paragraph was attached.

‘Nobody knows who is underneath the mask, not even the Avengers. It could be you, your best friend or your teacher. Spiderman is a superhero who helps the ‘little guy’. The web shooters on display are only a prototype created by Tony Stark. Nobody has figured out he gets those webs perfect.’ 

Peter’s breath hitched. Ned’s excited gasp came through his ear. 

“No.... Way!” He whispered into Peter’s ear. “You have an exhibit.” 

“Yeah...,” 

Tony joined the back of the tour group. He watched as the kid’s read everything, all in awe. He joined this group as he remembered the project the kid, Peter, sent. It was incredible. All the kids but one looked happy. He noticed the one kid with hands in his pockets, he was staring down at the Spiderman exhibit. 

Tony walked towards him but stopped when he noticed another one of the kid’s approaching the young boy. The upset one jumped as his friend put an arm around his shoulder. 

“You okay?” His friend whispered.

The kid nodded slowly but Tony noticed how his eyes were full with tears, his fists clenched. Tony sighed and decided to speak to some of the other kids in the area. 

They were shown to the intern labs first and gave an activity to do. The activity was supposed to last an hour but Peter finished it in 10 minutes.

“Impressive.” Peter heard a voice.

He recognised that voice. Peter flinched. He spun around and threw his arms up in defence. He saw his foster dad in front of him, fists drawn. He knew it wasn’t possible but he couldn’t figure anything out, his mind a blur. 

“So-Sorry!” His voice broke. “I-um,” 

He calmed down and saw Tony Stark staring back down at him.

“Mr Stark.” Peter frowned. “Uh. Sorry.. what did you say?” 

Mr Stark frowned. “I said.. impressive. I’ve never seen anyone finish this task so quickly.” He scammed over Peter’s paper. “And get them all right.” 

“Oh. Um. Must be a fluke.” Peter mumbled. 

“I don’t think so, kid. Peter’s the name isn’t it? I recognise you from your project.” Tony said. He grabbed a chair from the table and pulled it in front of Peter. Sitting down, he continued talking. “You’ve got some brains.”

“Yeah. Uh...” Peter nodded. “I-I.. Thank you?” 

“Seriously kid,” Tony said. “That project you sent in was just incredible. It inspired me also,” 

“It did?” Peter asked, confused. “I- I just... it doesn’t matter now anyway. Just-,” 

“It doesn’t matter?” Tony questioned. 

“Yeah. Well... it doesn’t, does it?” Peter said. “Thank you and everything but nothing will ever come from it, will it?” 

“And why do you think that?”

“I’m not special, Mr Stark. Nothing special at all. Like I said- it was a fluke.” 

Tony shook his head. He pointed to Peter’s work. “Kid. You’ve just solved degree level maths in 10 minutes. Some of the people I’ve worked with wouldn’t have been able to do that.” 

“Mr Stark- please, just- stop.” He shook his head. 

He stood up and asked the tour guide if he could go to the bathroom. She gave him the directions so he left the room without saying another word to the billionaire. He spent the rest of the session locked in a cubicle, crying.

Tony didn’t see Peter again that day. Whenever he tried to speak to the boy, he was gone or someone else distracted him. There was just something about the kid that made Tony want to speak to him. He decided in that moment that he was going to ask the kid to be an intern, his personal intern. Usually, they only took college age and above but he’d make an exemption for this kid. A kid that reminded him just of the boy he used to be. 

The billionaire watched the tour group leave that afternoon, stood next to Pepper. As soon as the bus was out of sight he went to his lab and asked FRIDAY a very important question.

“Friday.. can you get me everything you know about Peter Parker?” 

Peter went home that day with a bag full of Stark Industries goodies. He put the bag on the table and the day after it was replaced by cash. His foster parents took everything he got and sold it and didn’t give him a single penny. His food portions were getting smaller and less frequent. He felt frail but he knew not to raise his voice otherwise he’d get hit. It was a new thing that was happening. His new father had enough of him and had resorted to little taps that increased into more and more. He went out as Spiderman less. He couldn’t do anything without feeling empty. He was just an empty shell and nobody could help.

Peter was on his own in the tattered house when he heard the doorbell ring. He rubbed his eyes and sat up from his bed, making his way downstairs. He opened it, expecting to see one of his foster parents’ friends. He stood back in shock when he saw Tony Stark.

“Ah! Just the person I wanted to see!” Tony said, smiling. “I came by last night but your lovely parents told me you were out and they had no idea where you were. They were quite shocked that I was at the door... I’ll tell you that.” 

“They’re not my parents.” Peter said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hostile as ever, Peter Parker.” Tony sighed. “Are you going to make me stand here or can I come in?”

Peter stood aside and let the man in. He closed the door and showed Tony to the living room. 

“Is that a bruise on your arm?” Tony asked.

“I fell.” Peter mumbled, falling back down onto the sofa. “‘Mr Stark I don’t want to be rude but I really don’t understand why you’re stood here in my living room.”

“Me either, really. How about we go out to dinner instead? I’d like to talk to you.” 

Peter froze. That must have meant Tony found out who he really was. He took one deep breath and tried to stop himself from freaking out in front of his idol. 

“D-Dinner? Am I in trouble?” Peter’s hands were shaking uncontrollably, his face full of panic. 

“Should you be?” Tony asked, unsure how to deal with the situation. 

“No?” 

“Don’t think so then, kid. So do you want to come to dinner? I have access to the best places in town.” 

Peter thought about it nervously and nodded slowly. He managed a small smile when Tony looked happy also. He told Peter to follow him and when they got to the fanciest car he’d ever seen, he stopped. He hadn’t been in a car since he was moved to his foster home and it gave him a panic attack and he didn’t want to look so weak. He took one deep breath and placed a shaking hand on the door handle. When they were both sat down in the back, Peter’s mind went straight to his Aunt.

“So-Sorry- I - I can’t-,” Peter started to cry as soon as the man Tony introduced as Happy started to drive. “P-Please stop.”

“Happy you heard the kid- pull over,” 

“Sorry. Mr Stark- I’m so sorry-,” He was fully shaking. He jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and threw up on the road. Falling to his feet, he sobbed.

“Peter-,” Tony knelt beside him. “I don’t know what to do here but.. I understand what you’re going through. You’re not wherever you are, kid. You’re with me. You’re with Tony Stark, Iron Man. You’re safe, okay? Can you follow my breathing for me?” 

Peter looked up with red rimmed eyes. He nodded quickly and tried to copy the breathing Tony was showing him. 

“C-Can we walk? I can’t- I can’t get into a car. I’m so sorry.” 

Tony slowly helped the kid up, awkwardly, and looked over at Happy. “Yeah sure. Come on.” 

“R-Really? That’s okay?” Peter asked. He wiped the tears off his face with the end of his sleeve. 

“I’m not going to put you through that again.” 

The two of them walked to a nearby steakhouse. They looked odd. Tony Stark in a multi thousand dollar suit stood next to a small, scruffy, kid with a shirt that was way too big for him draped over him. Tony opened the door for the boy and the people working flocked over to them. They walked over to the best table in the restaurant.

“I think I’m a bit underdressed sir,” The little boy’s voice was quiet and embarrassed.

“I don’t think so, Pete. I’m overdressed. So is everyone else.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about anyone thinks. Also... call me Tony or Me Stark, like you have been. I’m not a sir. That makes me sound old.” 

“Sorry.. my foster dad makes me call him Sir and he gets upset when I forget it so-,” 

Tony frowned. “Well... I won’t. You call me Tony, Mr Stark or whatever you want. How hungry are you?” 

“V-Very.” He told the truth. He was worried that he’d pass out if he didn’t get anything to eat.

As the plates were placed in front of them, Peter immediately tucked in. He blushed red as he heard Tony chuckle at him. He slowed down slightly and avoided eye contact.

“Don’t look so mortified, Pete. Eat as quickly as you’d like.” Tony smiled. “Now. I’d like to talk to you-,” 

“Are y-you sure it’s not bad?” Peter whipped his head up. “Because I swear I’ve been good- I, uh-,” 

“Peter- I just wanted to ask if you’d like to come join Stark Industries as an intern. My personal intern.” 

“W-what?” He put his knife and fork down. “Are you s-serious? Me!?” 

“Yeah. Why not? I already cleared it up with those ‘parents’ of yours and they said we were in the clear. Every Friday night and maybe some weekends also?” Tony took a chip one his plate and put it in his mouth. “You in?”

Peter stared at Tony. The conversation was not what he expected. He had expected Tony to shout, to scream or to mention something about Spiderman. He bit down on his lip and thought about how proud May, Ben, his mum and his dad would’ve been if he could tell them Tony Stark was sat down for dinner with him to offer him a position at his company.

“But? But- I swear- you don’t accept anyone under college level.” 

“I’m Tony Stark. Kid, I can do what I want. It’s my company and I want you as my personal intern.” Tony grinned.

“Technically the company is Mrs Potts..,” Peter said quietly. He was scared that Tony was going to yell at him for being rude but he let himself laugh when Tony did to.

“She’d love to hear you say that but you still haven’t answered me,” 

Peter looked down at the shoes on his feet and then back at up at Tony. “... Yeah. I’d love to, please. That would be awesome Mr Stark. So awesome.” 

Tony pushed the paper’s for the internship across the table for him to sign. Peter took the pen in his hand, putting down some information. He tried to pass it back but the older man flinched slightly and looked away. 

“Ah- could you just put that on the table for me? I don’t like being handed things.” Peter put it down and pushed it back across the table in front of Tony. “Thanks, kid.” 

From that moment on, Peter was officially Tony Stark’s personal intern. His foster parents got worse, ignored him more and hit him more. His moods got worse but he got better at putting on a brave face. 

It was the first Friday after their meal and Peter was incredibly nervous. He walked outside of his school and looked for the vehicle that Tony told him would be there. He had been working on getting in a car since he last broke down. Tony recommended that he should put some headphones in for the ride, and work on his breathing. It wouldn’t be an easy fix and he’d have to find the best way by trying different techniques out. The man in the driver’s seat looked at him and recognised him from the meal and unlocked the back doors. He opened the door and stepped inside, putting his backpack beside him in the backseat. The drive was long. It felt like hours. Peter’s hands were shaking badly. He closed his eyes most of the way imagining he was somewhere else. He spider senses went wild at every turn of the wheel and at every junction. 

Suddenly, they were at the tower. Peter got out of the car and took a deep breath in of the fresh air around him. His shaking hands began to slow as he found his feet back on the pavement. He hoped that one day he’d be able to set foot in a car without freaking out. He took the bag and put it over his shoulder. Following Happy, who he hadn’t said a word to, he got his official badge and was given directions to join Tony in his lab. 

FRIDAY took Peter up to the penthouse first and when the doors opened, he was in awe. He stepped out and took in the view.

“Peter!” Tony smiled, “You’re here! How was the journey?” 

“I did it. I- I did it.” Peter nodded, happy with himself. “It was all because of your help Mr Stark.”

“That was all on you, kid. Don’t discredit yourself.” 

Tony showed the boy around and a made point to tell him he could get anything to eat if he ever wanted it. He showed him down to the lab, talked him through procedures. Tony went to work on one of his suits and let Peter come up and help him.

“U-Uh, Mr Stark?” Peter asked, a few hours in. 

“Yeah?” Tony replied as he kept his eyes up at the hologram displayed across the room.

“I-I just wanted to let you know that- that you’ve made a mistake in your maths. Uh, you- you’ve misplaced some digits there and-,” Peter looked up, scared. “Please don’t be mad. I just thought it c-could be important.”

“And it is.” Tony smiled. “You’ve just saved me a lot of money there. Perks of having such a small genius at hand. Thanks kiddo.” 

“Yo-You’re not mad?” Peter questioned, timidly. 

“Of course not. Kid... I’m not going to be mad at you when you’re helping me out.” 

Tony checked his watch. “Oh! Kid! I didn’t even notice the time. We should get some food in you.” 

They went upstairs to the kitchen to see Natasha, Steve and Rhodey sat down at the dining table. Peter met Steve’s eyes and flinched back like a scared dog, hiding behind Tony. Out of pure instinct, he grabbed Tony’s hand. He went to let go, embarrassed of what he had done, when Tony simply squeezed it before gently letting go a few seconds after. 

“It’s okay,” Tony whispered but Peter knew Steve could hear it as they shared the similar super hearing power. 

“Nice of you guys to drop in. If it’s avengers business then I’m sorry but I’m sorta of preoccupied at the moment. If this is merely a social gathering then I’d like to introduce you to the genius himself, Mr Parker. Mr Parker here is the only teenager I find remotely interesting. Pete.. this is Steve, Natasha and my dear honey bear; Rhodey.” Tony said, pulling a chair out for Peter to sit on. “I was just about to order, or make, Peter and myself some food. Would anyone like to jump on the order?” 

Peter awkwardly sat down. He felt Tony stood behind him, almost protectively, as the other people in the room stared at him.

“Am I an uncle?” Rhodey asked. “What is going on here?” 

“Oh. Uh. I’m just his intern.” Peter spoke up, his voice cracking. 

“My favourite intern.” Tony added. 

“Mr Stark... this is my first time that I’ve been here. Also— I’m your only intern?” Peter said, laughing a little.

“Which, by default, makes you the best.” 

“Have we met before?” Natasha asked. “Something about you is very familiar.” 

Tony looked down at the boy. “You not telling me something?” He joked. “Have you been in secret cohorts with Natasha here all along? And I trusted you?!” 

Peter giggled. “Stop being so dramatic.. Mr Stark. No, uh, Miss Black Widow - I don’t think we’ve met before.” 

Steve grinned, “I can’t believe we’ve finally seen it. Tony Stark’s gone soft. It’s nice to see the fatherly look on you, Tones. Also- really not buying the whole intern story it’s so obvious that you two are father and son. How have you kept him secret for this long?” 

“Steve...” Tony narrowed his eyes. “The kid’s not my son. He’s genuinely my intern.” 

“Oh. Well, um.” Steve laughed. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes I’m sure.” 

“Well. Okay then. It’s nice to meet you, son.” 

“Nice to meet you too Captain America. It’s so cool to meet you. I’m a massive fan.” Peter grinned. 

“What an honour.” Steve said, putting his hand out to shake. “To have the boy who melted Tony Stark’s heart as my fan. I’m delighted.” 

Peter grinned at that, not noticing the jealous scowl Tony had on his face. He took Steve’s hand and shook it, forgetting his own strength.

“That’s quite a grip you got there.” 

“Uh, thank you.” Peter smiled. “Nothing on you though, sir.”

“Call me Steve.” Steve winked, “Only my biggest fans get that privilege.” 

“Okay Steve.”

Tony frowned. “Hey! That’s enough. Give me back the kid, Steven. I found him.” 

“‘Just an intern’? We’ll see about that.” Steve hummed. “Well. I must be on my way. I only dropped in for a quick hello. It was very lovely to meet you Peter. See you soon everyone else.” He saluted the group and walked out of the building.

“That was SO cool.” Peter said, watching him leave.

“Close your mouth, kid, you’ll catch flies.” Tony mumbled, “You work with Iron Man. I think that’s cooler personally.” 

“The kid just got saluted by a war hero.” Natasha laughed, enjoying how annoyed Tony was getting.

“No. Mr Stark!” Peter said, turning in his seat. “You will always my favourite! I mean- you’ve been my idol since I can remember. My Aunt and Uncle took me to your expo in 2010 and when I saw you there- I’m a massive fan... I even thought I took down one of the robots. I was wearing an Iron Man mask and it must have thought I was you because it targeted me. You flew down and hit it and told me I did a good job and it’s all I went on about for months. You’ve given me my best memories.” 

“That was you?! Jesus. I still remember that clear as day. You scared the life out of me.” Tony chuckled.

Tony tried to pretend that Peter’s speech didn’t get to him but unbeknownst to Tony, Peter could hear the sudden increase in his heartbeat. He looked over at the kid fondly and ruffled his hair. From that moment on, Tony promised himself that he’d protect Peter Parker from anything. 

A few months later, Peter got home late one night of the internship. He assumed it wouldn’t be a problem but when he walked into the building he was met with his two foster parents looking down at him furiously. 

“Why were you late?!” His ‘father’ said, pushing him up against the wall. “The social workers came over and you were nowhere to be found. They’re coming over next week so you better be on time.” 

“Sorry, sir,” Peter cowered. “Mr Stark and I just got caught up with our projects.”

“I bet he makes you do stuff to him. That’s why you like it so much, isn’t it? I bet your Tony Stark’s little toy. He sounded so interested in you. Is that what you want to be, Peter? I can make that happen for you.” His foster dad, Josh, grinned at him. 

His foster mum, Amy, simply shrugged and walked out of the room. “Just don’t leave any marks on him Josh.” 

“Sir- please don’t- Mr Stark doesn’t do that- I swear. He doesn’t want me like that.” Peter begged.

“I bet he’s just working you up to it. You’re a pretty boy, Pete.” Josh put one hand through his brown curls. “I bet Stark would love to see you down on your knees. I certainly would.” 

“No- dont! Please!” Peter cried. “Just hit me instead. I don’t want this. Please Josh, please.” 

“If the billionaire gets to do it then I do. You’re my responsibility, son, so I get to do what I want with you. Do you want to move schools? Do you want to see the three people in your life again?” Peter nodded, scared. “Then be a good boy.”

Peter went up to his room that night and put on the Spiderman suit. He swung straight up to the highest rooftop he could find and sat there. He laid on his back and watched the stars as he tried to get his mind away from what just happened. He had just started to feel happy again with Tony, Ned, MJ and the rest of the Avengers’ influence and it all was broken down the minute Josh’s hands touched him. 

Peter fought carelessly as Spiderman that night and got himself stabbed. Instead of treating the wound he let himself feel the pain for a few hours before touching it. He didn’t get the web on the building in time when in reality he just wanted to see how much it would hurt when he fell.

He went out every night following that. He got in the suit immediately after coming home on the Thursday afternoon. He swung close to Stark tower and noticed how all of the Avengers were stood fighting somebody. 

“Spiderman!” Tony called.

Even in the suit, Tony cared for Peter. He liked Spiderman. There was just something about the kid. 

“Need some help old man?” Peter asked. 

The team once again complained that the two of them were talking too much. They focused all their might on challenging the latest criminal to declare war on them. Steve had got him down but didn’t notice he still had one gun in his hands. 

He froze when Tony’s hand accidentally brushes his waist during the fight. Peter’s sixth sense would’ve told him the bullet was coming but the feeling of a hand on him freaked him out. He took the bullet and laid down on the floor, immobilised. 

“D-Dont!” Peter shouted as half the team crowded hm. “Leave me the fuck alone! Don’t-Don’t touch me.” 

“Spiderman.., look at me- woah-“ Tony said, confused. “We just want to help you.”

“N-No! I do-dont want you to know who I am! Don’t touch me!!” Peter argued. 

“Now’s not the time Underoos. You need serious medical help.” Tony’s hand tried to stop the blood, tried to stop the wound, but it was proving difficult.

“Get your hands off me!” Peter cried. “Please! Don’t touch me- please!” 

“I’d never hurt you. I won’t hurt you, okay? Do you trust me?” Tony said. 

Peter gave him a quick nod, his face terrified under the suit. Tony helped the shield agents move him onto a stretcher, worried. He looked down at Spiderman. Natasha had been right. Peter was familiar from somewhere and Tony had just clocked on who might he under the mask.

“Look after him-,” Tony cried after the doctors. “I-I think I know who it is.” 

The doctors pulled off the mask to check for head injuries and Tony’s heart dropped. “Oh fuck- no.. Not Pete. Tell me my boy is going to be okay? Please.” 

“I’m not sure Mr Stark.” One of the doctors said. “But you gotta leave the room. We’ll take good care of him.”

“Please do, doc. I love him,” He said, not waiting to see how she pitied him. 

Rhodey came up to him in the hallway, not knowing who Spiderman was still. He noticed Tony’s tears and rushed over to him. He noticed his friend had blood all over his hands, his whole body hunched over in fear. His eyes were focusing in on the corner of the wall, his hands shaking as he held the mask.

“Tones?” Rhodey said. 

He put a careful hand on his best friend’s shoulder. 

“Look at me,” 

Tony looked up. His eyes were red from the tears. 

“Is he okay? Spiderman...” Rhodey asked. Tony shrugged. “Tony... I know that look. You care for him. A lot. Did you perhaps know who he was under the mask?” 

“It’s the kid.” Tony whispered. “The kid. I just let him go out in that suit. It doesn’t even protect him that well. I t-thought something was up. I thought he was doing something but I didn’t even think to put two and two together. I’m an idiot.” 

“How would you know Tony?” Rhodey said slowly. “There was no way why you should’ve thought it was him. Don’t you dare blame yourself...”

Tony hugged the mask into his chest. He sniffed, avoiding Rhodey’s eyes. “I gotta go clean up.”

Peter came around an hour later. He was in agony. The doctors didn’t know he has an enhanced metabolism so had used normal drugs on him to put him to sleep during the surgery. Peter had felt every movement.

Tony and Steve were stood outside. They heard Peter’s screams. Those screams were going to haunt Tony forever. 

The doctors greeted the duo outside Peter’s room. They told him that’s been under some anaesthetic created for Captain America after they were finally told about his abilities. 

“We found he has a similar metabolism to Steve so it should work for him. He’s might act a bit loopy but he’ll be okay,” They explained. 

“Did you know it was him?” Steve asked. 

“He had bruises all over his body. I heard him over the phone once to his friend Ned but I thought they were just joking around. I didn’t want it to be real. Fuck-.” Tony sighed, looking through the glass.

“Stark- those bruises aren’t from Spiderman.” Steve frowned. “They are way too dark. From what I’ve heard he’s got super healing properties. I’ve also seen how good he is at the job. Those bruises are from somewhere else.” 

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard Peter calling out for his mentor. 

“Mist- mis’r Stark-,” Peter slurred. “J-Josh- tell Josh. Mis’r Stark.” When Peter looked at Tony dialling the man’s number he freaked out. “No! N-No- don’t call him. T-Tell him that I’m a good boy.” 

Tony was horrified about what happened next. Peter got on his knees. “He to-told me that I-I should always be a good boy. H-He said that you were just working me up to h-have sex with you. I-I promise I can be more than that. H-He said he wanted it to. He said that he’s entitled to me as he’s paying for me. H-He made me- he made me,” Peter was sobbing that. “Please d-dont make me do it, Mr Stark. I promise I’ll be good in other ways.” 

“Peter. Get up.” Tony said, trying not to cry or throw up. “I’d never ever make you do anything like that. Okay? I’d never hurt you. You know that.”

“I said that. I told him that Mister Stark was my ultimate hero. If it wasn’t for him in my life then I wouldn’t want to be alive much longer. I-I love him, Mr Rodgers. I l-love Missr Stark. Tell him that I miss him. I love him.” Peter rambled.

Tony let the tears fall. He took Peter into one big hug and promised him that he would be okay. 

“M-missr Stark- I can do it if you want. Josh-Josh told me that- that... it’s all I’m good for. I want to stay around you.” Peter whispered. “I-If Mr S-Steve wants to do it too then I-I will. I’ll do anything to stay with y-you instead of Josh.” 

Tony pulled away from the hug and took Peter’s hands in his. “You look at me Petey. I would never ever, ever, make you do anything like that. I don’t want you to do that. I’m going to get Josh into a lot of trouble and he’s going to leave you alone.”

“A-Are you mad at me? I -I bet you’re disgusted that-that I- I said- that- Are y-you mad that I didn’t tell you about Spiderman?” Peter cried.

“No, il mio bambino.. please,” Tony wiped his tears. “We’re going to focus on one thing at a time, okay?” 

Peter nodded, quickly. “I- I want you to- to- I want to live with you. P-Please. Get-Get me out of there.”

“I can get you out of there, kid. You just got to trust me and tell me what they’ve been doing to you.” Tony slowly raised the arm of Peter’s suit. 

His breath hitched at the amount of bruises on his kid’s arm. He let himself cry at the sight. He felt incredibly guilty about not finding this out before. 

Peter nodded. “O-Okay. I, uh...they don’t feed me enough, Mr Stark. They don’t care about me at all. They only care about the cheque they get at the end of the week. The guy hits me if I speak out of line.. I, just, sorry. I miss my Aunt and if I cry too loud then they just shout at me to stop being so loud and I can’t take it anymore and J-Josh makes me do things I don’t like. I- I hate it.” Peter found himself crying now and didn’t even realise the way the other man was looking at him. 

“Okay, kiddo. Okay,” Tony nodded. “Trust me. You’re never going back there.” 

Tony took Peter into a big hug again and just held him there. He rubbed the back of the kid’s back and whispered in his ear how it was all going to be okay. He held him there as he sobbed. 

“I love you Missr Stark-,” Peter’s voice was slurred. 

“I love you too..,” Tony whispered. 

He leant away from the hug and his heart broke as Peter whimpered. Kissing the kid on his forehead, he leant back in. He didn’t even notice the large group of avengers surrounding them as he held his kid in his arms. Nothing could ever distract him from looking after the boy. Peter was one of the few people in the world that he’d do anything for and he was going to get those foster parents of his locked away for a very long time. 

Tony immediately got the best lawyers on the case. Peter was temporarily moved in with Ned’s parents whilst he went to foster parent classes with Pepper. He was going to keep his promise of looking after that kid and nothing was going to stop him. He’d throw every single penny he had into making sure Peter was safe and happy. Peter still came over for his internship during the trial stages. The two of them worked to forget what was happening around them. They worked on creating a new Spiderman suit for Peter to use and Tony put every safety feature he could think of in that suit, down to the heater and the hidden tracker. He showed him how to develop his own AI and watched in awe as Peter did everything without mistake. 

“Peter?” Ned asked one night, looking down at his best friend who was sleeping on a pop up bed on his floor.

“Yeah Ned?” He asked. 

“Are you happy? I mean- not to be intrusive.. you don’t have to answer but I haven’t seen you smile so much since before.. you know... and I just- it’s nice to see the real Pete again.” Ned said, a bit worried to offend him.

Peter thought about it. He wasn’t the happiest person on the planet. He had PTSD from Spiderman and Josh and his entire family was gone but he still had Ned, MJ and Tony. He had a great relationship with the man he looked up to during his childhood and he had a roof over his head. He missed everything he had in the past but he was finally able to move on. It made him feel guilty that he was happy without May and without everyone else but he knew that is what they would want. Every time he walked into Tony’s lab and saw how the man would light up, he knew he was lucky. He was lucky to have a man in his life that he loved like a father. He was lucky to have such a good best friend that didn’t hesitate to take him in when he needed the help and was lucky to have a budding relationship with a girl who knew him so well. He might miss the people he lost but he saw their qualities through the people who loved him.

“Pete? You okay? Sorry if I-,” Ned started as his friend had blanked out.

“No,” Peter smiled, sitting up. He smiled at his friend. “Yeah.. I’m getting there, Ned. I’m happy.” 

Tony’s lawyers got Peter’s old foster mum would be in prison for 10 years, the father in for 20. Peter hugged his new foster parents, Pepper and Tony, so tight that night he was scared he’d break their arms. He moved into the tower a few weeks later. Tony styled Peter’s room. The room was huge and was full with so much stuff that it made Peter’s eyes go wide with surprise. His bed was a king and had the most comfy mattress Peter ever had the privilege of sitting on, the sheets over the duvet cover were Iron Man branded. 

“What? My kid’s a fan of me- I had to show it off.” Tony shrugged, putting an arm around the kid’s shoulders. “Do you like it?” 

Peter looked up at Tony and smiled. He smiled even wider from ‘my kid.’ 

“I love it, Mr Stark,” Peter grinned.

He ran up to the bed and jumped on it. He started laughing when he noticed the Spiderman pillows lined up close to the headboard. Tony sat on the edge and joined him. Peter’s eyes went around the room as he looked at everything Tony had hung up. There were pictures of his family and a canvas of the two of them was the biggest picture of the wall.

“Are you sure that it is okay that I’m staying here?” Peter asked, laying back down on the bed. “I can always find somewhere else.”

“Peter.” Tony laughed. “I just went through about a month or more of foster parent training to get you here. I had to listen to hours and hours of knowledge- about nutrition and bed times and how to raise children just for you.” He turned to Peter and nudged him. “There is no way I want you to be anywhere else.” 

Peter pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “I found this the other day is my Aunt May’s memory box. I kept it with me when I left but didn’t feel good about looking in it until the other night.” He opened it up and sighed. “It’s a letter that 9 year old me wrote to you. Crazy, isn’t it? You were my idol and now I have a bedroom in your house.”

“I don’t want to hear you say that it’s only my house. Pete, you live here. This is our house.” He said. “Can I read the note or are you going to let me stay awake all night thinking about what you said?” 

Peter laughed and handed the piece of paper into Tony’s hands. He thought for a second about how he didn’t like being handed things and went to put it down on the bed but the note was already in Tony’s hands.

“I trust you, kid,” Tony said, noticing the concern in his kid’s eyes. “Let’s read this then and find out how big of a fan boy you were.”

Peter sat up and put himself underneath Tony’s arm so he was sat close beside him. He was pulled in closer as he laid his head down on his foster dad’s shoulder. 

‘Dear Mr Stark,

Hello my name is Peter Parker. I am 9 years old and I am from Queens. My aunt May says that I am super smart and I know that you are too so I wanted to write a letter to you. I am a MASSIVE fan of yours. I think that you are the coolest person on EARTH except for my Uncle and Aunt, of course. No offence though Mr Stark because that puts you high up on the list. I hope that one day I’m exactly like you. My aunt says that would be scary but I think it would mean I was smart, funny and super kind. You save people and get nothing back and I think that’s awesome. Anyway- I just wanted to ask you if I could help you save the world. Hope you get this letter!

From, 

Peter Parker. 

His writing was scruffy and he had drawn a picture of the Iron Man suit carrying a young version of him by the arms across a bit of water. The less was worn down and breaking at the edge but Tony was looking down at it as if it was a piece of priceless art. 

“Can I keep this?” Tony asked. “I love it.”

“If you’d like to,” Peter laughed. “I don’t see why you’d like to keep it.” 

“Because it’s from you.” Tony said. He put it in his suit pocket and ruffled the boy’s hair. “I think you should get to bed now. The courses said that we got to set a scheduled bedtime for you for normality.” 

“Yeah for two years olds!” Peter mumbled, “Come onnnnnn- do I have to? I thought we could watch a move with Miss Potts or something?” 

Tony thought about it for a bit. “Fine!”

He wanted Peter to come downstairs for a bit with him anyway as he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the boy.

“Get into your PJs though!” Tony called as he exited the room.

He joined Pepper down on the coach and greeted her with a kiss. 

“I haven’t seen you this happy in forever. It’s a good luck on you, Tones,” Pepper mumbled, cuddling into the side of him.

“I love the kid.” Tony grinned. 

“What are you going to do if he gets adopted by someone else? You know that your fostering him. I hope you don’t get even more attached, darling.” She said. 

Tony went silent. “Do you think it would be a good idea to adopt him?” 

“Do you think it would be a good idea? It’s not really up to me, Tony. Personally.. I do think it’s a good idea for both of you. It would be good for the kid to have something permanent and I think you’d be a great dad to him. I’d talk to him about it.” Pepper smiled.

Tony tapped his fingers on his side, thinking. “I think I want to. I know he’s only just moved in as my foster kid but I would love to have him as a Stark. He’d be a perfect heir to the business also, wouldn’t he? Yeah... he’s perfect. The kid’s strong willed, funny and so smart and every single time he’s around I get so happy. I want him to be with me forever, Pep.” 

Peter walked around the corner in one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts. “You really think so? You’d really want me to be-b-be your actual son?” 

“Hell yeah I would.” Tony said.

Peter walked over to the sofa and sat on the opposite side of Tony. He cuddled in and smiled at the warmth. 

“You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me, kiddo. I love you so much. Me, you and Pep are going to be an official family because I actually have a question for her.” 

Tony got up from the sofa and went onto one knee in front of his girlfriend. He opened a ring box and showed Pepper one of the biggest rings Peter had ever seen. Pepper gasped and a hand flew in front of her mouth, tears already falling.

“Will you marry me?” Tony asked. 

“Yes! Of course!” Pepper squealed.

Tony placed the ring onto her finger and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Tony Stark has a fiancée and a son.” He said to himself. “Who would’ve thought.”

After that night, the adoption process and wedding planning began. Ned was incredibly excited and was sat in the court room as it all finally went through. Peter was now known legally as Peter Parker-Stark. He had a dad, a real dad, who loved him and who would do anything for him. 

The first time Peter called Tony dad was in front of all the avengers before the news had came out. They were all in the training room, Peter hanging upside down from the ceiling as he tried to prank Scott. 

“Peter! Get down from there!” Tony said, concerned. “You know I don’t like it when you use your freaky spider powers in the house.” 

Peter jumped down and crossed his arms. “You’ve ruined my prank.”

“Oh I am soooo sorry.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I am so sorry I was concerned for your safety.” 

“I have sticky arms.” Peter laughed when his dad made a face at him. “Can I go back to my room now? I don’t want to do training if I’m not allowed to prank everyone else.” 

“Yes, you heathen. Go away.” Tony chuckled. 

Peter ran out of the room. He heard all of the avengers chatting and realised he had forgotten something. He went back to the doorway and poked his head in.

“Forgotten something?” Tony asked, confused as to why he was back already. 

“Yep! Forgot to grab my bag and also forgot to say something as I left.” Peter said, running over to his backpack.

“Yeah? What was that?” 

Peter walked over to Tony and pulled him into a hug. “I love you, dad.” He grinned.

He ran out before anybody could say anything, his face pink. He didn’t want to see Tony’s reaction. He knew he was legally Tony’s kid but he wasn’t sure if the man wanted to be called it.

“I knew it!” Thor boomed. “I told the fellow team that ‘Parker’ was simply a cover name! I knew he was the son of Stark!” 

“He is still Parker. Well- Parker-Stark. I only adopted him like last week Pointbreak so you weren’t exactly right.”

Secretly, Tony was over the moon. He had been waiting to hear those words from his kid since the adoption papers went through. He hoped that he’d be dad forever. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Rhodey lightly pushed Tony’s shoulder. “I knew you’d eventually do it.” 

“Pete’s the best kid in the world. Of course I was eventually going to do it. I would’ve told you but it happened so quickly and I haven’t seen you in ages”. 

“You know that I own a mobile phone. In fact- you made it.” 

“Yeah and you would’ve hated me if I told you over text!” Tony said in defence.

“You’re not wrong there.” Rhodey shrugged.

“Congratulations Tony. Dad life looks good on you.” Steve said. “He’s a brilliant kid. I’m glad that he’s so happy.”

“So am I, Cap.” Tony simply smiled.

Tony was asleep one night when FRIDAY noted him Peter was distressed. He ran to his room but melted when he walked into the room. Pepper was sat beside the bed with her arms wrapped around a crying kid. Peter was calling out for Aunt May and a bit of him believed Pepper was her, holding him tight. 

“How about you come sleep in mine and Tony’s bed tonight?” Pepper whispered.

“I second that.” Tony said, announcing he was in the room.

“Okay.” Peter nodded. “I love you mum,” He mumbled into Pepper’s ear.

Tony took Peter in his arms and carried him over to their bedroom. Peter noticed the frame on their bedside table with the note 9 year old him wrote to his dad. His adoption papers were on the wall in a similar frame. A picture of him and Pepper, Tony photobombing the background, was the biggest canvas on their wall. It made Peter feel included and reminded himself he really did have a family again. He slept so soundly that night that he never wanted to move again.

The wedding was perfect. Pepper wore the most gorgeous dress that Peter helped picked out. Tony had Rhodey as his best man alongside Peter. Bruce, Steve and Clint stood as the other groomsmen. Pepper had Natasha as her maid of honour and some close friends, including Maria Hill, as her bridesmaids. The ceremony was small and lacked the presence of media. Tony and Peter had a father- son dance after the whole wedding watched the first dance. It was a perfect evening for the perfect family. 

When a whole year came around and Pepper announced she was pregnant, it didn’t change a thing for their family dynamic. Peter was incredibly excited to meet his new sibling. He never thought he’d ever have a family again so every single time it grew he was over the moon. 

This time when Tony saw the flash of red fly past him, he knew exactly who was behind the mask. Spiderman didn’t just randomly show up alongside the team, he was a crucial part of it. Peter Parker was Tony Stark’s son and neither of them had never been happier.


End file.
